High School Reunion
by TrappedInACage
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been mates for sometime now, and they have a beautiful daughter. When Kagome gets an invitation for her high school reunion, she and inuyasha go back to her time and go to the reunion. Kagome reunites with her friends, but there's
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!" yelled a small little girl. SHe had long black hair, with dog ears on her head. "DAD!"

"What is it, Aika?" said a hanyou with long silver hair, and the same dog ears.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride to the sacred well?" asked Aika.

"Well, ok. But dont tell your mother, you know how she doesn't like you to go near the well." said the hanyou calmly.

AS they got near the well, the hanyou smelt a fammiliar scent.

"InuYasha..." said girl in her twenties, very angrialy.(bad at spelling)

"Hi Kagome." said InuYasha.

AS he looked at her, she loked as if she was ready to burst. At an instant he knew what would happen.

"Kagome! Please! Dont!" siad InuYasha.

"Aika," said Kagome calmly, "Get off of your fathers shoulders."

"Kay, mommy."

The minute Aika steppped on the ground, Kagome said "SIT BOY!"

ANd down her father went crashing into the ground.

"What have I told you! Don't go near the well..and yet you...you take our daughter to the well! I cant beleive you!" yelled Kagome.

"Now, Aika lets go to Sango and Miroku's house." said Kagome while holding her daughters hand.

When they got to the house near a river, awoman came out holding a baby.

"Hello, Kagome." said Sango.

"How's the baby?" asked Kagopme softly while looking at the baby with wide eyes.

"Oh, she's good. Its amazing, im barely doing anything. Miroku is doing all the work! I just hope he doesnt grow up like his father was..." said Sango thinking of when her husband was a little..well..very perverted.

"What's wrong with how I was before I married you?" said Miroku as he steppeed out of the house.

"oh nothing." said Sango.

"Well, its time for me to go. Im leaving Aika in your care for the next couple of days." said Kagome.

"Bye Aika, I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Kay mommy."

"Cya!" said Kagome as she walked away.

When Kagome got to the well, InuYasha was their waiting.

"what took ya so long." he asked.

"I was saying goodbye! Hmph. I still cant beleive you took her to the well." said Kagome as she jumped down the well.

"It was her idea!" said InuYasha as he, too, jumped down the well.

"I don't care if it was her idea." said Kagome as she got out of the well.

They were in a small shrine.

"Watever." said InuYasha.

Kagome opened the door and walked outside. She was in modern day Japan.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Im home!" yelled Kagome.

Kagome and InuYasha walked through the front door, and Kagome's mother was there to greet them.

"Welcome home, sweety." she said.

"Hey sis!" said Souta as he ran down the stairs."Hey InuYasha."

"Hey kid." replied InuYasha. "Hey, your gettin pretty tall."

"Thanks!" said Souta shyly.

"Well, we need to get ready. It's almost time."

It was Kagome's High School Reunion that night.Also the nigth when InuYasha turned human. It was an half and hour till sunset.

"Well Kagome, I have your dress upstairs in your room, said Kagome's mom, "and InuYasha, I bought a suit for you, and thats in Soutas room. I dont think you know hoe to put one on, so Souta will help you. And hurry up! The Reunion is in a hour!"

After about an half and hour, Souta let out a terrified scream.

"Ahhhh!"

"Souta!" said Kagome while racing towards his room."Whats wrong?"

"Something happened to InuYasha!" he said pointing to InuYasha. Who layed on souta's bed with black hair, normal ears, and brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad I got 2 reviews! YAY! So here's the 2nd chapter of my story, hope you like it! AND PLAESE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters…sadly turns around and cries. Enjoy!

High School Reunion

Chapter 2

What?" said InuYasha calmly. "Don't you know what happens to half demons on a certain night?"

"No, InuYasha, he does not." said Kagome, "you gave him quite a scare. Souta, every night of the new moon, InuYasha becomes human."

"Oh. That explains the hair." said Souta looking relieved.

"Now, let's finish getting ready! We have to leave in..." looking at the clock she screamed. "Ahh! WE have to leave in FIVE MINUTES!" she said running back to her room.

3 minutes later, Kagome came downstairs wearing a light blue dress, cut off just above the knee, and had a "V" neck that showed a little cleavage. Her long black hair was in a neat ponytail, and she wore light pink lip-gloss. InuYasha was all ready and was almost drooling at the sight of his wife.

"You look very beautiful Kagome." said InuYasha.

"Thanks you!" said Kagome as she laid a kiss on his cheek. "Now let's get going!"

"Yah." said InuYasha. They got to the school in 10 minutes. As they walked into the gym of Kagome's old high school, she saw a small group of people, who suddenly

shreiked, "KAGOME!"

"Hey!" said Kagome back, realizing they were her old school friends.

"Who's this?" said Eri.

"This is my husband InuYasha." She said with her hand in his hand.

"Nice to meat you." said InuYasha.

"So," said Kagome, "Do you guys have anyone special?"

"Oh, no!" they all said at once.

"And you!" said Yuka, "Do you have any children?"

"Oh yes!" said Kagome cheerfully. "I have a daughter, her name is Aika. She's five, turning six in a month."

"She's a good girl all right." said InuYasha proudly.

"Ill be right back, Kagome. I'm going to get some punch. Would you like some?"

"Yes, thanks hunny"

As InuYasha set off to the table with punch, Kagome said "So, Has anyone seen Houjo? Or anyone else?"

"Ya." said one(I forgot the last ones name….i think it started with an "a"…), "Houjo is right over there." she said pointing to a large man in the corner. He wasn't fat large, but muscularly large.

"THAT'S Houjo-kun?" said Kagome a bit surprised.

"Yup! Why don't you say hello." Said all three as they pushed Kagome towards Houjo.

'Even after all these years, their still trying to fix me up with Houjo- Kun. Unbelievable.' Thought Kagome as she ran right into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she said as she looked up. It was Houjo. "Houjo! It's so nice to see you again!" said Kagome putting on her fake cheery tone she always used when with Houjo.

"Kagome! It's wonderful to see you too!" said Houjo with a big smile.

"How are things with you?" he asked.

"Well, pretty good. I met the man of m dreams, and we have a beautiful daughter. I think you met him, um… I think it was when I went over your house for the math test…yes. That was it." She said with a finger on her chin thinking of the day Houjo met InuYasha.

Kagome did not notice this, but as she looked away, Houjo had a look of despise on his face. But as soon as she looked back, he was all smiles.

"Oh, you mean the silver haired guy! I think his name was…InuTrasha?"

"No. His name is pronounced InuYasha." Said Kagome glaring at Houjo.

"Where is he?" he asked looking around the room.

Kagome looked around the room and saw InuYasha running around the gym carrying two glasses of punch, searching frantically for Kagome.

Kagome gave a small chuckle at the site. "Right there, she said pointing to InuYasha. At that moment he spotted her and started walking towards her and a big man whom he did not know.

He did have a relieved look on his face, glad that he found her.

End Chapter 2.

I hope you guys like it! Please send in reviews! Updates will be made shortely.

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl. Thanks for all the reviews! Now I have 3 reviews! YAY! Well, I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I do...I do…(omg its so hard to say it.) I don't not own InuYasha or any of the characters. says as a tear goes down my cheek. That was hard. Enjoy the third chapter!

High School Reunion

Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"**Oh, you mean the silver haired guy! I think his name was…InuTrasha?"**

"**No. His name is pronounced InuYasha." Said Kagome glaring at Houjo.**

**Where is he?" he asked looking around the room.**

**Kagome looked around the room and saw InuYasha running around the gym carrying two glasses of punch, searching frantically for Kagome.**

**Kagome gave a small chuckle at the site. "Right there, she said pointing to InuYasha. At that moment he spotted her and started walking towards her and a big man whom he did not know.**

**He did have a relieved look on his face, glad that he found her.**

(Just to tell you, Houjo met InuYasha in my earlier story, InuYasha VS Houjo. This is a sort of sequel to it. You can read it if you want.)

"Hey Kagome. I've been looking all over for ya." Said InuYasha as he handed Kagome a cup of punch.

"Thanks. I think you remember Houjo from that day." said Kagome.

"Ya, I remember him" said InuYasha while he shook "Houjo's hand, "Nice to see you again."

"Yes, same here." Said Houjo, putting on a fake smile.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Houjo. I and InuYasha are going to look around more. See you later!" said Kagome as she pulled InuYasha away.

"Goodbye!" said Houjo. Under his breath he said, "I will get Kagome back. I always get what I want and I'm not going to stop now!"

Even though InuYasha was it his human form, he could still here what Houjo said.

"I don't like him." Said InuYasha.

"Oh stop it! He's a nice guy." Said Kagome.

"Eh, whatever. Your just being nice to him because you have a crush on him." Teased InuYasha.

"Shut up!" said Kagome.

"No! Your just mad because I found out your secret!" said InuYasha.

"Follow me." Said Kagome calmly.

"Ok…" said InuYasha.

Kagome took InuYasha outside and around the school to the back. Then she stopped.

"InuYasha." Said Kagome.

"Yes?" asked InuYasha.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

"Ehhh….Ow…my head." Said InuYasha while Kagome walked away.

"Serves him right." Muttered Kagome as she entered the school again. She spaced out thinking if InuYasha was OK then she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Kagome as she gave a deep bow.

"You don't have to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, Kagome, it's you."

Kagome looked up it was Houjo.

"Oh, hi Houjo." Said Kagome.

"Kagome, can we go for a walk?" asked Houjo.

"Um..Sure." said Kagome.

As they exited the building and started to walk on the side of the school, they started to talk. Unknown to them, a certain hanyou was watching them.

Not much of a cliffhanger but oh well. Hope you liked it! Please review. Oh, and leave some ideas in the reviews. I would like to put ppls Ideas into one whole chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ppl. I just wanted to let you know that there wont be another chapter for a while. I'm going on my vacation in a few days so I cant be on the computer a lot. I will try to get a few chapters in there during my vacation but if not, sorry.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I got 9 reviews! YAY!

But I would like to comment on SlummyRedDragon's review. After I read your review I looked over the chapter, and it was a little like some other stories I have read. Thanks for pointing that out! Well see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl! OMG! this is so unbelievable! I FINALY got a reveiw for my story, InuYasha VS Houjo! im so happy! THANKS YOU SONIC FREAK! YOU ROCK!

Just to let you ppl know..this story IS the sequel to InuYasha VS Houjo.

Thanks to alll my wonderful reveiwers.I love you guys! i got a LOT of reviews! THANK YOU!

im sooo sorry for the wait... i focussed on my other stories during the summer, sorry! here is the new chapter...

Kagome's POV

'That hanyou of mine...Always teasing me..' I thought.

"Serves him right." I muttered.

'I wonder if hes ok..'

Just then I bumped into someone in the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said while bowing.

"You dont have to apologize. I wasnt watching where I was going! Oh, it's you Kagome." said a voice.

I looked up to see Houjo.

"Oh, hi Houjo."

"Um..Kagome?" he asked.

"What?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Um...Sure." I replied.

We walked out of the school, and started walking down the sidewalk.

"So, Kagome. I see that you have a family." said Houjo.

'No duh. Houjo was always the bright one, wasn't he.' I thought.

"Yes. I have." I said.

"Are there any more on the way?" asked Houjo.

"Um..not right now. But I would like to have another child." I said.

"So..Houjo. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" I asked.

"Um..Yeah. Actualy there is." Houjo replied.

He turned me around so I would look at him.

"Kagome...I...I love you." he said.

Just as I was about to reply, he kissed me. I was shocked. After about 5 seconds I finaly came back to my senses. I pushed him away from me.

"Woh, Houjo. Um..I have to go.." I said while running away towards the school.

'Oh my god! How could he have done that! he knows I have InuYasha. Not only that he knows I have a kid! I NEVER want to talk to him again!' I thought while running.

InuYasha's POV

After I came up from the spell, I decided that I would apologize to Kagome. I ran to the front of the school, but then I heard Kagome talking to someone. I looked inside and saw her talking to Houjo. They started to leave the building, then walked down the sidewalk. I decided to follow them. THey were talking, but I couldnt hear what they were saying. So i decided to get closer. After about 3 minutes I was bored as hell.

"Fck this, I'm leavin." I wispered.

Just as I was about to leave I heard Houjo say, "Kagome...I...I love you."

I turned around and I saw Kagome kissing Houjo. I couldn't take it. I started to run. I ran, and I ran, until I came to the school building. I stepped inside and sat on a chair that was in the main room.

NORMAL POV

Meanwhile, a little girl about the age of 5 or 6, climbed out of a well. She stepped out of a little well house, and could not beleive her eyes. She went up to a house near by and knocked on the door. A woman answered it, and she bent down to get a closer look at the girl.

"Why, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hi! My name is Aika, and do you know where my mommy is? Her name is Kagome...Kagome...Kagome Hi -Gu- Rash- Shi. Do you know her?"

end chapter

I told you it would be short. I'm really sorry, but I have to go get ready. So..is this a good cliff hanger? Cause I don't know. Oh, and I'm sorry for the typos, my microsoft word was deleted somehow, and I got stuck with wordpad, which has no spell check.

again sorry its short, my bro needs to go on...


	6. Chapter 6

HI! Thanks so much for the reveiws ppl!

Here is the 6th chapter!

Last time...

**"Why, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked.**

**"Hi! My name is Aika, and do you know where my mommy is? Her name is Kagome...Kagome...Kagome Hi -Gu- Rash- Shi. Do you know her?"**

**Now...**

"Oh, well it's your lucky day, Aika. I happen to know your mommy. Please, come inside." Kagomes mom (if you havent figured it out).

"Ok. Thank you." Aika said as she entered the house.

Kagomes mom closed teh door, then went into the kitchen where Aika was.

"You're house is so big!" Aika said admiring the house.

"Well, thank you Aika. Now, you just stay here while I get your mommy."

"Ok!" Aika said.

Kagome's mom walked toward the phone and diled Kagome's cell number.

_Kagome please pick up!_ she thought.

Kagome's POV

I walked into the school building frantically looking for InuYasha so he could beet the pulp inot Houjo...well tomorrow at least.

"Kagome." said InuYasha from behind.

He looked sad.

"InuYasha, I am SO glad I found you! I need to tell you something, thats probably going to make you mad." I said.

"I already know, I saw you." InuYasha said looking the other way.

"OH no, InuYasha! Its not what you think, I didnt-STUPID PHONE!" I yelled answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said clearly annoyed.

"Hello, hunny. I have something of yours here." said my mothers voice.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked.

"Well, Aika is here."

"WHAT! HOW'D SHE GET HERE?" I yelled into the phone.

"I dont know! Well, do you want me to bring her over there?" she asked.

"YES! Bring her right now! Me and InuYasha will be waiting outside." Kagome said closing her phone.

"InuYasha. First of all, hes the one who kissed me, I didnt even want to! He just...KISSED ME! I was so shocked, but then I pushed him away! ANd then I came strait here. I swear." I said with pleading eyes.

InuYasha sighed. "I forgive you. I know you wouldnt kiss that Houbo guy." He gave me a hug. "I am soryr." he said.

"It's ok, and you can beat him up later, but now, Aika went through the well, and she is at my mom's. Dont worry! Shes coming here right now." I said seeing the scared and shocked look on his face.

**REgular POV**

Kagome and InuYasha went outside and waited. After 15 minutes, Kagome's mom's car came into veiw.

"MOMMY!" Aika yelled jumping out of the car.

She imediatly huged her mother.

"The nice lady brought me here!" Aika said.

"Ok, now, how did you get here?" Kagome said.

"I jumped in the well." Aika said.

"And what do I always say?" Kagome asked.

"Never go near the well, unless I am with her, and NEVER go near the well with daddy."

"Hey! What did you tell her that for?" InuYasha said angrily.

"Well, if you did, I would have to sit you- oh my god, SORRY! I didnt mean to!" Kagome said helping InuYasha up.

"That doesnt make me feel any better ya know!" InuYasha said.

"Well, anyway, thanks mom for bringing her here." Kagome said looking up to her mother.

"No problem hunny! But, my god, she looks just like her father! Well, except she is a girl version, hehe."

"OOH! Does this mean the nice lady is my grandma?" Aika asked.

"Yup!" InuYasha said.

"YAY!" Aika said rushing over to hug her grandma.

"Well, I should be going, do you want me to take her home-"

"No, its ok, she can stay with us. We can make all the other people jelous!" Kagome said clapping her hands.

"Ok, I will see you later." Kagome's mom said getting into her car and driving away.

"Come on." Kagome said taking one of Aika's hands.

"Yup, time to meat lot of people." InuYasha said taking the other hand.

"YUP!" AIka said.

And the family walked into the school building together.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ppl, time for a new chapter! Thanks for waiting!

Hope you like it!

**Last time!**

**And the family walked into the school building together.**

**NOW**

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kagome said stopping the family right before they entered the building, "Here you go Aika!" she said putting the baseball cap on her head.

"Oh! It's very pretty! Thank you mommy!" Aika said twisting the cap backwards.

"Now let's go so me and mommy's friend Houjo can talk." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Not in front of Aika, InuYasha!" Kagome warned.

"I know, I know." InuYasha mumbled taking Aika's hand and walking into the High School followed by Kagome.

Like when they first came in, a group of girls shrieked, "KAGOME!"

The three girls ran up to the trio and started going "awww" and "she's so cute!" and "just like her father!" Kagome sweat dropped, and looked to InuYasha with pleading eyes, but, he was not there.

_That evil little…ooh!_

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled into the auditorium.

"OW! KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled from the middle of the auditorium. Kagome just chuckled.

"That evil little bitch." InuYasha grumbled. He looked around, till he found Houjo, drinking some punch. He pushed his sleeves up, and walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes? Oh hello Inu-Guhaa!" Houjo said as he was sent flying to the ground.

"That's for touching MY wife." InuYasha said coolly.

"Why you little bastard!" Houjo yelled attacking him.

InuYasha just side stepped his attack, "Do you know what? You are sort of like Ginkotsu! He had all the muscle, but no brain…he wasn't that fast either. He DID protect his brother, though. Hmm…" InuYasha put a hand to his chin.

"Why you!" Houjo tried to attack him again, but with no avail.

By now, a crowd of people were surrounding the fighters.

"GO DADDY!" yelled a small voice.

"Yo, Houbo!" InuYasha yelled.

Houjo stopped his attack, "What? You want to forfeit?"

InuYasha laughed at the thought, "NO! Just the exact opposite. Aika! Come here, honey."

Aika came out through the crowd and came to her dad.

"Yes, daddy?" she said in a very cute way. A lot of people awed.

"Could you do me a favor, and defeat daddy's friend?" InuYasha said kneeling in front of his daughter.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said worried.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't hurt your daughter." Houjo said.

Kagome chuckled, "I'm not worried for _her, _I'm worried for _you_!" she turned back to Aika, "Don't hurt him too bad ok, sweetie?"

"Ok, mommy!" Aika said facing her opponent.

Someone took the liberty to be the referee, and grabbed the microphone and ran to the middle of the two opponents.

"OK! The fight is between Houjo and Aika! This will be a fair fight people! Now, on three. One. Two. Three!"

Then the battle started. Houjo darted toward the girl, and she just side stepped it, elbowed him in the back, and kicked him. Then when he got up, she just punched him the face, and he was knocked out.

"And the winner is…Aika…" the 'referee' said dropping the microphone. Everyone was silent, except for Aika.

"YAY! Daddy, I won!" she yelled running toward her father.

"Hehehe. Ya you did, hunny!" he said as he sweat dropped.

_I thought she would just hit him a couple of times, not knock him out, and give him all these bruises!_

End of this chapter!

Hope you guys liked it! Cya and plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

After the fight, everyone wanted to be with little Aika. ANd the little thing was enjoying eveyr minute! Houjo was still unconcious, in the boys bathroom. All night, people were congratulating and prasing the little girl. While two certain females watched from the sidlines.

"Oh, my. _He _is going to _love _this!" the older woman said with a smirk. SHe had a black business suit on, with reading glasses on. She had dark brown hair pulled into a bun, red eyes, and way to heavy makeup.

"Yes. I agree. Do you suppose we oculd kidnap the child?" a child it seemed said. She had a white dress on, white long hair pullled into a pony-tail, and light grey eyes. In her purse, she had a small mirror.

"Hmm...maybe. But, I think we should have someone who would want to kidnap her, to take the blame for us." She put on a devious smile, "Houjo Urimaki?"

The young woman nodded, "Very well, Kagura. He's in the bathroom."

Kagura's smile went wider, "Yes, now go get him Kanna!"

Kanna glared at her sister, and stormed off silently thinking of ways to kill Kagura. I know this is not usual Kanna-ness, but over the years, Kanna has become more emotional. Manely hatred. So, she grumbily went to the boys bathroom and pulled out the unconcious drunk.

"MOMMY! I DONT WANT TO GO!" Aika yelled, at the same time yawning.

"Aika, hunny, please don't scream, WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE! Ugh,InuYasha! Take her!" Kagome said dumping Aika into her fathers arms.

"What's ammater with mommy?" she asked.

"She just has a headache, hunny, so just for tonight, be quiet and do as you are told. Kay?" InuYasha said sternly.

"Okay." she wispered.

"InuYasha! Come here, and don't bring Aika!" Kagome yelled from a lamp post about 50 ft away.

The hanyou set his young daughter down and said, "Stay here, okay? We will be right over there." Then he walked away.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYahsa said once he got there.

"TOMOROW IS HER BIRTHDAY! WE FORGOT!" Kagome wispered.

"Um, Kagome?"

"IM SUCH A BAD MOTHER! OH, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Kagome!"

"WHY MEE!" SHE WAILED.

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT!"

"I have that covered, I got her presents from both of us the other day! REmember, you couldnt find me for a couple of ours on Wenesday!"

Kagome slapped herself in the forhead the looked up to her man, "You don't know how much I love you right now." she said as she kissed him.

_I think I know_ InuYasha silently thought.

Meanwhile...

"La, la, laaaaaaaa!" Aika sang.

"Ugh, she is just like that Rin kid Sesshomaru had around him!" Kanna said in disgust.

"You know what? I liked the days when you barely said anything!" Kagura snapped.

As Aika sang, Kagura crept slowely in back of her, and once she was close enough, she grabbed her.

"DAD-mhph!" Aika thrashed and tried to get out of Kagura's grasp with no avail. Then Kanna pinched the pressure point on the young girl's neck, and she went imediatly into unconciousness.

"Let's go." Kagura said, and lept off on her feather with Kanna, Aika, and Houjo.

"DAD-mhpg!"

"AIKA!" InuYasha yelled turning around, to see nothing. And nothing is bad. NOthing meaning Aika is gone.

"AIKA!" InUyasha screamed, then he saw it. A white feather in the distance, and it had HIS baby girl on it.

HE growled, "KAGURA!"


	9. Chapter 9

HERES A NEW CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 9

"Daddy…." Aika moaned turning around on what she was laying on. Her eyes popped open.

_Where am I?_ she thought.

"Hello, sweet child." Said a low voice.

"Daddy?"

A laugh. "No, I'm not your _daddy_."

The girl growled, "Then who are you!"

"Ah, you are so like your father."

Aika blinked.

"You know my father?"

"Of course I do. Me and him were enemies back in the day."

As the man finished the sentence, the door opened, and a tall man with long, dark brown hair.

He grinned, showing two pointed fangs.

"Who-who are you!" the girl wailed.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Kagome."

"MY BABY!"

"Kagome!"

"YOU LET HER GO!" the furious mother said as she pounded on her husbands chest., "You let her go.."

InuYasha looked at her with worry and put his arms around her.

"It will be alright, I'll find her."

"You will?"

The man looked down at his wife and smiled, "Of course I will. No matter what."

"Oh InuYasha…" Kagome cried clutching to her husband, "I hope your right."

That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry its not longer, I have writers block!


	10. notice

Sorry..

i know i havent updated in a while, and i wont for a little more.i have too much stuff going on in my life right now, so i cant write.. i will try, and when i come back you will have a whole bunch of new chapters...again im sorry!

-inugirl4ever


End file.
